Jealousy
by Athena's Hatchling
Summary: BTL Spoilers Annabeth is angry about Percy's 'plan' But it might not be the reason percy first expected. one-shot


I do not own PJO get it through your thick skulls

I do not own PJO get it through your thick skulls.

**Quotes from BTL**

_Thoughts_

**Annabeth glared at me. "You are the single most annoying person I've ever met!" And she stormed out of the room.**

**I stared at the doorway. I felt like hitting something. "So much for being the bravest friend she's ever had."**

"**She will calm down," Chiron promised. "She's jealous, my boy."**

"**That's stupid. She's not…it's not like…"**

**Chiron chuckled. "It hardly matters. Annabeth is very territorial about her friends, in case you haven't noticed. She was quite worried about you. And now that you're back, I think she suspects where you were marooned."**

**I met his eyes, and I knew Chiron had guessed about Calypso. It was hard to hide anything from a guy who's been training heroes for three thousand years. He's pretty much seen it all.**

After the rest of my 'Meeting' with Chiron, I pondered on what he said about Annabeth. **"She's jealous, my boy." **Could it be true? Come on, I've known Annabeth for a real long time. She was really tough. But, then again, Chiron had known her way before I did. Looks like there was one sure way to find out.

I changed my course and headed for the cabins instead of the Arena, I'd check on Mrs. O'Leary later.

Once I reached the center of the cabins I scanned all of them. Apollo, Aphrodite (Shiver) Zeus, Athena! I ran for the cabin with two owls standing guard. I stopped in front of the doors and pressed my left ear against it. I heard muffled sounds from the other side that sounded like crying.

My heartbeat quickened. "Oh Gods help me," I muttered. I knocked on the door with two swift raps. I heard a ruffle of bed sheets.

"Y-yes?" Annabeth murmured from behind the door. It was clear that she was really upset.

I gulped and silently prayed. "Um, Annabeth? Are you okay?"

I heard the lock click, and I held my breath. The door swung open violently and Annabeth stood on the other side her eyes red and puffy just like when I returned from Calypso's island.

"What now Percy?" She asked venomously. "Are you going to suggest that we get help from the Telekhines?"

Ouch, she WAS upset. "They're dead," I said stupidly.

"You know who I wish was dead?" She asked. "YOU!" And she slammed the door in my face.

"Annabeth!" I shouted.

"Go to Tartarus!" She shouted back.

Okay, I have to admit that was WAY out of line, but, I still had to keep my cool if I was going to get anything out of her. "Annabeth," I started. Honestly I had NO idea what to say. "Please, just let me in and I'll explain." Hopefully that was good enough.

The door swung open again. "What?" Annabeth asked.

I entered the cabin. "What's your problem? I-I mean why are you so angry?"

She crossed her arms, her gray eyes burned. "Of all the people…" She said.

"What?"

"Of all the people why… her?"

"Well…" I began. "She's the only Mortal who can see through the Mist that we know."

Her lips pursed. "You like her don't you?"

My eyes shot wide open. "What? What made you think that?"

Annabeth looked like she was going to cry again. "Don't play dumb Seaweed Brain! You're always so happy around her!"

"I've known her for barely 3 days!" I protested.

"Must've been the best 3 days of your life then!" She swiped a hand across her eyes. She was wiping away a tear.

"Annabeth… is there a chance that you might be… jealous?"

"I don't get jealous." She spat.

"Why should you be jealous of Rachel?" I pressed on ignoring her claim.

She exploded, "SHE'S SMART, PRETTY, EVERYTHING THAT I'M NOT!" she cried (Literally) "YOU ALWAYS DEFEND HER, YOU ADMIRE HER, IT'S ALWAYS HER!"

I stared at her. She really was heartbroken. I made my way to her bed where she was sobbing; I looked into her eyes and wiped away a tear. "You don't know

How wrong you are. You are the most smart, beautiful, strong girl I've ever met." I know it sounds corny, but it was really the way I felt.

"You don't mean that."

"Yes I do! Annabeth you've got it the other way around! It's always YOU! Not her. What about our kiss on Mt. Saint Helens?"

"I'm sorry." She muttered.

"You don't have to be." I smiled.

"Percy?"

"Yeah?" I was kind of surprised when she called me by my real name.

"You didn't mind the-the-the kiss?" She was flushing a dark shade of red.

"Of course not why?"

"My mom… she might…"

I winced. Oh, yeah. Athena kind of hated me, so if she found out that I kissed her daughter, I would be hellhound food. But something just made forget all about Athena's threats and focus all on Annabeth. "Honestly," I said edging close to her. "I don't care. Do you?"

I saw Annabeth close her eyes and her breathing got heavy. "No," She finally sighed. And we kissed.


End file.
